La ultima gota de lluvia
by chiiiachan
Summary: Corre, ella solo corre...


Mi corazón esta acelerado, mi respiración muy agitada, no puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea el porque… por que lo deje atrás… no supe como sucedió, no se por que me encuentro en esta situación, porque corro, de quien me escondo, estoy herida, puedo sentir como el calido liquido corre por mi abdomen, ese metálico aroma llega hasta mi nariz, me molesta pero no puedo dejar de correr, cada árbol que paso los siento mas cerca de mi. Quiero regresar por el, no quiero seguir huyendo, tengo miedo. Corro por la maldita oscuridad de la noche, oscuridad que tantas veces me ayudo a encontrarme con el…

-----------------

Caminando por la casa me pregunto cuando fue la primera vez que lo vi, como es que llegue a estar con alguien como el, paso la entrada de la mansión Hyuga para dirigirme a uno de esos encuentros que duran casi toda la madrugada, que su voz hace que cada uno de mis sentidos se pierdan en los suyos.

Por primera vez en mi vida me siento libre, si Otosan se enterase que cada noche termino en los brazos de un traidor, del hombre mas frío del mundo… no, es el hombre mas calido, su silencio es como estar en las nubes, su aroma es como si miles de hiervas aromáticas estuvieran a mi alrededor… lo amo, como nunca creí amar… lo amo mas de lo que creí amarlo a el, lo amo mas que a mi vida.

Al llegar donde los árboles son mas grandes, donde la hierva es mas alta, donde el viento es casi ausente, donde la brisa es solo nuestras respiraciones. El esta hay apoyado en el árbol mas grande y frondoso de todos, dándome la espalda, camino hacia el con paso débil y vergonzoso, tratando de no hacer ruido con mis torpes pies, con mis manos siempre en frente de mi, protegiéndome de su penetrante mirada, aquellos ojos negros que mas de una vez me dejo embobada. El ya sabe que estoy aquí, se voltea mirándome serio, frío como de costumbre, pero yo solo puedo sonreír a tal acto que amo.

* * *

El aire es cada vez mas pesado, caliente, las piernas me están fallando, ellos están mas cerca de mi, como paso esto… quiero llorar, lo he perdido todo, ya no me queda nada, el pecho se me oprime a tal punto de querer morir ahora…

Necesito controlar el sangrado de la herida de mi abdomen, pero ellos están cerca, no puedo dejarme vencer, no ahora, decido aumentar mi velocidad aunque me cueste gastar aun mas chakra. Activo mi Biakugan para poder ver mejor donde se encuentran esos dos hombres que me persiguen, necesito aumentar aun mas mi velocidad… paso un árbol que esta cerca de un arrollo, sacándome la casaca y tirandola en el agua, tan torpe que casi caigo en ella, antes de tirar la casaca rompí un pedazo de ella y la amarre a mi abdomen, apretando fuerte para que dejara de salir sangre, mis manos quedaron aun mas llenas de ese molesto liquido.

Sigo corriendo de ellos, se que soy una estupida, se que no debí dejarlo solo, aunque me odiara por ello. Todos están muertos, todos están muertos. Aun puedo escuchar gritos por todos lados, explosiones enormes, nadie pudo hacer nada.

Aun estoy huyendo de ellos, no se donde voy, no se si llegare a algún lugar. o Porque…?, sigo siendo la misma inútil que otosan odia, la misma que es una vergüenza para su clan, la misma que ahora esta huyendo sin siquiera dar pelea. Lagrimas empiezan a caer por mi rostro, recordándome, refregándome lo inútil que soy, soy una cobarde… no puedo dejar de correr.

* * *

Puedo sentir sus fuertes manos apretándome hacia el, puedo sentir su firme cuerpo en mi, sus labios apretando con fuerza los míos, abro instintivamente mis labios para dejar entrar su húmeda lengua en mi, jugando a rozarse, sus manos viajan por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas y apretarlas con suavidad, yo solo puedo dejar escapar un ahogado gemido de placer.

Nos separamos despacio para poder respirar, mas bien jadear, se acerca hasta mi cuello mordiendo y succionando fuerte, mis gemidos van en aumento, no quiero que pare…

El me vuelve loca, saca lo peor de mi, mis mas bajos instintos, no se como pero mi casaca ya esta en el suelo, cuando estoy con el se me olvida tartamudear, se me olvida que soy la heredera de un clan muy importante, me olvido de lo torpe que soy, me olvido de si alguna vez hubo otro hombre que ocupase mis pensamientos.

- Te amo… sa-Sasuke-kun.- entre jadeos logro decir su nombre.

- Lo se… - su respiración es igual de agitada que la mía.

no esperaba menos de aquel hombre orgulloso, de aquel demonio de ojos oscuros, profundos como la noche. No espero nada, porque junto a el ya lo tengo todo.

* * *

Estoy perdida en medio de la noche, gotas de agua empiezan a caer sobre mi cabeza y rostro confundiéndose con mis saladas lagrimas. Sigo corriendo esperando encontrarme con alguien que pueda ayudarme, siempre he tenido pensamientos tan miserables, pero no lo puedo evitar, tengo miedo.

Fuertes punzadas empiezan a doler en mi pecho, ya me cuesta respirar, creo que no podré aguantar mas. Quiero parar, quiero darme por vencida, pero sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza. - maldita sea Hinata, corre… sálvate… te amo-, como correr si el no esta a mi lado, como salvarme si se que el no estará para acompañarme, yo también lo amo, pero no quiero seguir adelante si el no esta conmigo. Toco con mi mano derecha mi herida y la aprieto en señal de enojo, de causarme aun mas dolor por la rabia que siento… desesperada.

La lluvia cada vez es mas intensa, mis manos están casi entumecidas, pero una idea aflora en este incansable escape. Ellos están muy lejos de mi, activo mi Byakugan de nuevo para cerciorarme de lo apartados que están de mi, claramente están a una distancia favorable y mas adelante puedo ver unos árboles muy juntos donde uno de ellos tiene una pequeña cavidad que podría servirme como escondite provisorio. Con rapidez corro hacia aquellos árboles que están a unos cuantos metros de mi, activo por ultima vez mi Byakugan y veo lo lejos que están de mi.

Estoy mojada hasta los huesos, tengo frío, no se que mas puedo hacer, acurruco mis piernas hasta mi pecho y las aprieto con fuerza provocando un intenso dolor en mi abdomen, caen lagrimas de mi rostro helado quemándome las mejillas, escondo mi rostro entre mis brazos y piernas soltando insonoros sollozos.

* * *

Unos pequeños rayos de sol me indican que ya es hora de abrir mis ojos por completo, y seguir, seguir con mi vida diaria.

Me levanto pesadamente de la cama con dirección al baño. Cada gota de agua que caía en mi cabeza me relajaba de una manera que me hacia estremecer, aun podía sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura, sus ardientes labios comiéndose cada parte de los míos, sentí vergüenza a tal recuerdo y como era de costumbre sabia que ya estaba sonrojada. Esa no era la primera noche que me encontraba con el, pero tampoco iba ser la ultima… el me desea tanto como yo a el.

El desayuno es muy tranquilo, Neji y Hanabi me miran de una manera extraña.

- Hinata-sama veo que esta de muy buen humor hoy…- me dice son una pequeña sonrisa que noto.

- Mas bien que hace ya algunas semanas que esta de muy buen humor… oneesan dime que es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor…?

- q-Que?... etto… yo no… no se de que hablan… pe-permiso, yo m-me tengo que ir…

tenia que salir corriendo, si otosan se entera yo soy mujer muerta y Sasuke-kun también… no puedo evitar sonreír, todos notan mi cambio de animo, todos notan lo feliz que soy… quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amo… que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, que no me importa su pasado, que no me importa como nos vena en las calles, que no me importa mi clan, no me importa… nada solo el…

* * *

Ese pequeño agujero era el único lugar donde podía esconderme, aquella lluvia esta siendo mi mejor aliada, borrando todo a su paso, cada huella que había de mi, pero había una cosa que la incesante lluvia no podía borrar… el miedo, la angustia, los gritos de la gente, de mis amigos, los gritos de dolor de el… el no podría con todos ellos… tengo miedo…

El cansancio era insoportable, sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo, tenia que escapar de ellos, pero los ojos me pesan, mi respiración esta cada vez mas calmada, incluso el dolor de mi abdomen esta cesando, ya no es tan fuerte como hace un rato… no quiero seguir luchando, quiero cerrar mis ojos y desaparecer con el sonido de la lluvia.

No sigo luchando y cierro mis ojos suavemente, puedo escuchar como cada gota de lluvia cae lentamente golpeando los charcos de barro fuera de mi pequeño refugio. Es posible que pueda sentirme así de libre dejándome caer en un sueño que probablemente no tiene regreso alguno… solo me dejo llevar…

* * *

- Vamos Hinata, no se como puedes ser tan torpe…

- G-gomen…

cerré mis ojos y baje la cabeza, esperando que también me regañara por eso.

- No tienes que disculparte conmigo… Hinata tu eres así y no pretendo cambiarte, así es tal cual me gustas… eso fue lo que me hizo fijarme en ti…

- sas-Sasuke-kun… - el inevitable sonrojo se hace presente en mi rostro al mirarlo.

Ya no duele, por que al fin lo encontré, encontré el amor que alguna vez busque en alguien que solo tenia ojos para una gran mujer… no se cuantas veces me pregunte desde cuando estuve buscando tu mirada en el firmamento, esa mirada profunda que a simple vista es vacía, pero si buscas bien, si no le temes, puedes encontrar en el fondo de ellos a alguien que crees que nunca estuvo… que al final siempre estuvo solo, alguien a quien yo quería acompañar por siempre.

Caminamos en silencio, ese silencio que tantas veces era parte de nuestras vidas, un silencio que es lo mas relajante y confortante… no necesitamos hablar para decirnos todo lo que queremos…

* * *

- maldita sea Hinata, corre… sálvate… te amo-

abrí mis ojos rápido, esperando que el estuviera aquí regañándome por lo torpe que soy… pero el no estaba, solo yo en este pequeño agujero y la lluvia…

es suficiente, no soy ninguna niña pequeña, se que Sasuke ya no esta conmigo, lo supe en el mismo instante en que me grito… pude ver como uno de esos Ninja atravesaba su cuerpo con su espada, se que el esta esperándome en algún lugar donde podemos ser libres.

Sentí como si hubiera estado dormida por mucho tiempo… y a pesar del dolor de mi herida tenia que terminar con esto… terminar mi huida… dejar de correr.

* * *

- Te quiero… Sasuke-kun… no me dejes…

- Hinata, tu sabes que nunca te dejaría… no podría imaginar que eres tocada por otro hombre que no sea yo… tu me perteneces.

- Entonces tendrás que cuidarme…- una risita traviesa salio de mis labios..

- Claro que lo are, con mi vida…

era una de esas noches inolvidables, en las cuales el me hacia sentir mujer, donde todo razonamiento se perdía, donde nos amábamos sin pensar en nada mas…

* * *

ya estaba decidido, yo no seguiría corriendo, ya no seré perseguida… ellos se convertirían en los perseguidos… y yo los cazaría aunque me llevara toda la noche hacerlo, pagaran cada gota de sangre que le hicieron derramar, pagaran con su propia sangre… moriré en el intento.

Ya estaba mentalmente lista para lo que tendría que hacer, para eso soy una Ninja, para eso soy la heredera del clan Hyuga… esta vez dejare de ser la vergüenza de todos, dejare de ser la niñita que tanto cuidaste… aunque no me puedan ver… Sasuke-kun.

Anude con mas fuerza la herida de mi abdomen, salí a la fuerte lluvia, dejándome empapar por aquellas gotas de aguas que eran cada vez mas fuertes, que caían con mas rapidez. Me concentre para poder hacer mi Byakugan y ver donde se encontraban, no había pasado mas de unos 15 minutos desde que me había refugiado en aquel árbol, no tendrían que estar muy lejos.

Ellos estaban a unos 5 kilómetros delante de mi, tendría suficiente tiempo para llegar donde ellos y llevar a cabo mi cacería.

Me adentre en el espeso bosque, saltando de rama en rama, si llegaba sin ser descubierta podría emboscarlos, y seria mas fácil enfrentarme a ellos, pero tampoco descartaba la idea de poder separarlos, pero como…?, nisiquiera tenia tiempo para poder pensar en algo… no… no es necesario separarlos… lo tengo, solo espero que funcione. Revise mi equipamiento para ver si tenia los suficiente kunais, shurikens, explosivos y bombas de humo, estaba todo bien no había tenido que utilizar ninguno… ahora solo tenia que alcanzarlos y crear la distracción. Maldeci la lluvia.

Me encontraba a una distancia prudente de ellos, al parecer no pretendían separarse para buscarme, se mantenían alejados a unos 4 metros cada uno, eso tendría que ser suficiente para mi.

Mire el cielo antes de enfrentarme a mi destino, esta oscuro, solo adornado por las infinitas estrellas y la insaciable lluvia cerré los ojos y active mi Byakugan… ya estaba lista.

Lance barias bombas de humo para poder despistar al enemigo, junto con ellas un kunai explosivo para separarlos aun mas. Los podía ver la explosión los hizo separarse uno del otro a una distancia mas favorable, casi doblándola, lance aun mas bombas de humos y salte sobre uno.

Salte con el kunai en mi mano derecha, el pudo ver ese movimiento, pero el siguiente no lo vio… una serie de golpes simultáneos lo dejo sin guardia… ya estaba listo tenia que dar el golpe final, me retire un poco a una distancia no muy amplia.

- JUHO SOSHIKEN…

perfecto callo de inmediato al suelo, podía ver como la sangre salía de su boca y dejaba de respirar. Ahora solo faltaba acabar con el ultimo, lo busque con mi Byakugan, el se encontraba en guardia y al parecer sin importarle lo que le había ocurrido a su compañero. No contaba con que la lluvia dispersara tan rápido el humo, corrí lo mas rápido que pude pero el ya me había visto, trate de lanzar mas bombas de humo pero ya no tenia mas… ahora solo quedaba el, mirándome con los mismos ojos… esos ojos que acabaron con Sasuke, el me las pagaría… y lo aria con sangre.

- Ya dejaste de correr corderito…- se relamió los labios.- desde el infierno vera como te disfruto.

- Cállate, tu no lograras tocarme… hoy morirás…

era obvio, el estaba muy encima de mi, su poder me sobrepasaba por mucho… el había derrotado a Sasuke, porque yo seria capas de vencerlo… podía sentir como el temor se apoderaba de mi, estaba temblando, mis manos sudaban frío, no, no, porque no seguí corriendo… que estoy haciendo…

- Fue muy divertido cuando el dijo "Te amo"… "corre".- JA! Claro tu escapar, pagaras lo que acabas de hacer…

- ¡CALLATE!

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance contra el, no supe como pero el ya estaba enfrente de mi y me golpeo con una patada… termine chocando con un árbol… me dolía todo, sentí como la herida de mi abdomen se abría aun mas, un grito sordo salio de mi garganta… sentía como todo se nublaba frente de mi.

Mi garganta estaba siendo presionada con una de las manos de aquel tipo, no podía respirar.

- creo que terminaste… pero yo recién estoy comenzando.- se acerco a mi cuello mordiendo y lamiendo.- tu noviecito nos debe estar mirando y tu que dijiste que no lograría tocarte.

Aun retenía una de las manos en mi cuello, lagrimas caían de mi rostro, la lluvia caía sobre nosotros, el me estaba ahogando… empezó a bajar hasta mi pecho… yo no podía dejar de llorar… logre sacar un kunai y se lo enterré en el estomago, el retrocedió de inmediato y me golpeo en el rostro lanzándome en el suelo. Tosi por el agarre que mantuvo conmigo… tenia que hacer algo, la herida de mi abdomen ya me estaba llevando al limite, no soportaría mucho mas.

Me levante mientras el quitaba el kunai, estaba lista para el final… mis piernas temblaban hice mi ultimo esfuerzo para ponerme en guardia.

- Me las pagaras maldita…

la distancia era perfecta…

- Hakke Yokutibo Yonshuo…

* * *

Me sentía estremecer, la electricidad recorría mi cuerpo, sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, se trago cada uno de mis gemidos…

Los recuerdos venían ami como una dulce estocada en el corazón, podía ver su rostro con ese invisible sonrojo que adornaba su rostro, no recuerdo como sucedió, no se como llegue a esta situación, no se como el destino lo separo de mi, no se como permitió que se fuera para siempre… tengo que llegar donde esta…

Me afirmaba de cada árbol… no habían pasado ni 5 segundos y caí al suelo, la lluvia caía con menos fuerza, no se que hora eran, no me importaba, seguía sangrando, no me importaba, pronto estaría a su lado…

- S-sa-suke-kun… no, no me re-regañes, se que no cumplí con lo que me dijiste… pero prometo que nadie podrá separarnos mas…

mis parpados esta vez no solo eran pesados, la lluvia no dejaba de caer en mi rostro y yo como siempre aun lloraba… todo se tornaba borroso y oscuro, sabia que al final de esta profunda oscuridad que se apoderaba de mi estaría el esperándome.

La ultima gota de lluvia callo y no pude ver nada mas.

**FIN…**

* * *

**Este es mi primer SasuHina y no me quedo tal cual lo tenia en la mente!! Pero bueno es lo ke hay!! XD **

**Me costo mucho hacer la parte de la pelea… no soy nada buena haciendo eso.**

**Espero que les aya gustado!!!... tengo ke admitir me gusta la tragedia!!**

**Espero que me dejen comentarios!! Y no sean tan rudos! Porfa! Bueno eso es todo gracias a todos…**


End file.
